


An Alpha's Gift

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Omega, Beta Nick Fury, Beta Pepper Potts, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Steve Rogers, Past Character Death, alpha howard stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve became Captain America, he was told many things, one of them was that he would stop having Cycles and would never be able to have children. He was happy and upset about the whole thing but in the end, he found an alpha that didn't care about that. Then his world got turn upside down when he flew the plane into freezing water.</p><p>Tony was always mad at his father for spending so much time talking about the great Steve Rogers and spending so much time trying to find him. He couldn't understand why his father would be so focus on an alpha. It wasn't until Tony read SHEILD's files on him and met Steve before the Battle of New York that he found out Steve was an omega.</p><p>Steve doesn't care much so for the way that Tony Stark live his life but he does his best to get along with him, it's the least that he can do for Howard. He's pretty sure that Tony is doing the same as well. It's almost a month after the Battle of New York when they both learn though Howard had given them both a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the MPreg Big Bang on LiveJournal but sadly some things came up in my life and I was unable to finish it. So I'm posting it here, or at least the first two parts. I figure that if the first two parts are up somewhere, then I will keep working on it and hopefully get the rest of it done and posted.

_ **1943** _

 

Steve sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for the doctors to return. They had ran so many test, they were starting to run together in Steve's mind and he had lost counts on how many tubes of blood they've took.

The moment he got back to the room after chasing the guy that killed Erskine they had 'locked' him in this room to make sure everything had worked as plan. Now he sat staring at his hands folded in his lap with no one to talked to. Peggy hadn't even been allowed in here with him, or Howard Stark. Steve had just met the alpha but he seemed like a nice guy and was quick to help if needed. Steve though, wasn't sure if that was because Stark really _was_ a nice guy or if it was just because Steve was still an omega on the inside, even if his outside looks have changed, and Howard was just reacting to his alpha instincts.

He sat up straighter when he heard the door handle start to turn and just grinned at the doctor who entered. Another omega, difference than the beta doctor that had just left a few minuets before, he was starting to lose counts of them as well as his blood.

"Mr. Rogers?" the doctor asked as he looked over some paperwork. Steve just nodded. "I'm Dr. Johnson. I'm here to talk to you about, well, about the fact that you're an omega."

Steve gave him a confused look. "Dr. Erskine said that that wouldn't be a problem.”

Erskine had been so happy in his last seconds of life in seeing his dream come true that Steve was worried that maybe the doctor had _actually_ died before his dream came true.

"No, no, it's not that." Dr. Johnson shook his head. "You see, I'm here to tell you about the effects that the serum is going to have on you. Dr. Erskine must have mention something of this before you signed up, didn't he?"

Steve thought back. "He mentioned a few things but he never really went into details."

The doctor just nodded and it made Steve a little uneasy. He read some more from the notes before he set the clipboard down on the bed next to Steve. “You see Mr. Rogers, the serum was originally design for an alpha, or even a beta. When Dr. Erskine bought you in we all thought that he was crazy but it seems that you both have proven us wrong. It's just, you see, we're not sure what effects it will have on you, most of all your cycles.”

Steve stay silence while the doctor spoke. If anyone had asked him if he had thought of the effect that the serum would have on his cycles before hand, he would have said 'no'. He had just been so happy when Erskine came to him with a way to get an omega like him into the army that Steve hadn't been thinking about any of that. But since that Dr. Johnson mentioned it, he couldn't stop thinking about it. “Do you have any guesses on what the effects could be?”

Johnson crossed his arms and nodded, “There are three different ideas that are highly likely to happen. Number one, it could do nothing and your cycles will go on like they've always have. Number two, your cycles schedule could just get thrown off a little bit and go right back to normal after a while, or form a new schedule altogether. Another option is...” Johnson went silence and stared at the wall.

Steve knew that look, it was a look that he had seen many times before from doctors when he found that he had some new illness that they couldn't do anything for. “What is it?”

“The last highly likely option is that they'll just stop. You won't have any more cycles, in which case, you won't be able to have any children.”

Steve's heart drop at hearing that. Sure he hadn't been the healthiest of omega out there but he had still planned on someday having children. He didn't know what to say or do, truthfully he felt like punching something or even someone but he held his temper at bay and just nodded.

“If you like, we could try running some more tests and see if we can find the answer.”

“Thank you Dr. Johnson but would you mind giving me a moment to think?”

The doctor looked like he was going to say no, but then he nodded. “Of course, I'll be right outside if you need anything.” With that he picked up his clipboard and left.

Steve was getting so tired of tests but he wanted to know the answer of what was going to happen to him. When he had seen his body after the serum he had been happy. Howard had even joked that he would have to fight to keep the alphas off of him while he was on the front line. But that there was a chance that he wouldn't have a cycle or be able to have children.

What kind of an alpha would want him?

 

_ **1944** _

  
Steve rolled over in bed and stretched out on his back as he glanced to the window. The sun had just started coming up and he knew that his bed partner wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Howard Stark was not a early rising but that was one of the many things that Steve loved about the alpha.

A moan sounded to his left and he turned to find Howard laying on his stomach, his head was turned toward Steve but his arm was up over his face. Steve grinned, the crazy positions that he would sleep in was another thing that he loved about the alpha. Steve started to lay down when he notice one of Howard's eye was open, watching him from under his arm.

“Good morning,” Steve said.

  
“Mmm, that's the problem, it's morning.” Howard reached out and grabbed Steve's hand and tried to pull him down. “Why are you awake? Come back to bed.” 

Steve chuckled, “I am in bed.” He leaned over to placed a kiss on Howard's cheek but Howard took advanced of it and quickly moved his head so that their lips met instead. Steve laughed into the kiss and tried to pull away but Howard had moved his hand around Steve's neck and was holding firm.

Howard soon broke the kiss but held onto Steve, “You know what I mean.” Steve couldn't stop the moan from leaving his lips as Howard moved his leg to rub against Steve's still sensitive member. “Just because you don't have cycles anymore, doesn't mean you shouldn't be allowed to have a few days of just staying in bed with a handsome alpha.”

Steve full on smiled at that. Out of all of the reasons that he loved Howard, _that_ was the biggest one. Howard didn't care that Steve didn't have heat cycles anymore or that Steve could never give him a child; that Steve was a broken-omega. He loved Steve for Steve. For the fact that he would do anything for his friends and to help in the war in any way that he could. Howard had even mention that he watched Steve before the serum and that he had fallen for him then. There was just never time for them to actually meet before hand.

“Come on sleepy head,” Steve said as he patted Howard's shoulder and rolled out of bed. “I'm going to go take a shower. You're welcome to join me if you like.” A laugh left him as Howard all but jumped from bed. He couldn't remember ever seeing Howard _that_ awake, _that_ early in the morning. “Now I know the trick in getting you out of bed.” Steve chuckled as he stood and followed Howard to the restroom, already hearing the water running within.

 

_ **1945** _

 

“ _Just stay on the radio, I can find a place for you to put it down safely._ ”

Even though they weren't bonded, Steve could still feel the sadness coming from Howard's voice through the radio. He smiled to the alpha, though Howard couldn't see since he was at the Hydra base while Steve was on the plane 'God only knew where' over the ocean.

He took a deep breath and did his best to not have the same sound to his own voice. “There's no time Howard, I'm going have to put it down in the water.”

“ _Don't you dare,_ ” Howard yelled. “ _I have that big dinner planned for us this Sunday at the Swan Club. It took me a lot to get on the list, even though I'm the great Howard Stark. Do you know what I had to do to get on it._ ”

Steve chuckled, though it was a dry laugh. Leave it to Howard to try and make a joke, though he could still hear the sadness in Howard's voice. A chuckle came through the radio in return to his but it cracked at the last second. “I'll be there, I promise.”

“ _Eight o'clock_ ,” Howard whispered.

Steve nodded. “Eight o'clock.”

“ _Don't be late_.”

Steve didn't want to risk waiting any longer. He was over the water at the moment but he wasn't sure for how long. He was also sure that if he kept listening to Howard he wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done. He angled the plane so that it headed downward, he could hear Howard saying something through the radio but the alpha had started to cut in and out, so Steve only got parts of it. Steve took a deep breath, and though he was unsure if Howard could still hear him or not, right before the plane was surrounded by water, he whispered, “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had decided to take a break from working in his lab for a while and had headed upstairs to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Most of the tower was empty at that moment. Clint and Natasha were at S.H.I.E.L.D., working on some mission and Thor was back on Asgard. Bruce and Steve were the only ones beside Tony who were there but Bruce had locked himself up in his bedroom for the time being to work on something. Tony wouldn't admit it but the fact that it was almost four, that Steve had seemed a little off during breakfast, and that he hadn't seen the omega since then; he was a little worries.

But he also loved it.

He had been really happy when the others agreed to come live in the tower with him after the Battle of New York about a month ago but at the same time he missed the quiet times before the Avengers. He sighed as he got to the top of the stairs and was shocked when he found Steve in the common room, asleep on the couch.

Tony slowly walked over, Steve was still sitting up but his head was back and to the side at an odd angle. Tony shook his head at the omega as he moved around the couch and saw the book that sat barely on the captain's lap. He carefully moved the book to the coffee table, grabbed the blanket that Pepper had left in the room from the movie night before, and slowly wrapped it around Steve but froze when the captain shifted a little. Tony finished putting the blanket on him before he turned back to the book to see what the omega had been reading. He grinned at the cover,  _ The History of Omegas and Their Part in Social Places _ . Steve had been reading pretty much whatever he could to caught up with everything that he missed while he was frozen in ice.

Tony had grown up hating everything that there was about Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, only because his father spent so much time talking about him and the whole super soldier program but he also grew up believing that someone like that could have only been an alpha and his father never corrected him. Tony had been shocked when he read the files about Steve from S.H.I.E.L.D., saying that Captain Steve Rogers was an omega and was only allowed into the army and the program because of Doctor Erskine. He didn't believe either until he actually met the captain right before the whole Battle of New York. His feelings towards Steve had shifted a little but Tony still hated him for the fact of his father. There were times when he felt like his father wasn't happy with the fact that Tony wasn't Steve.

After New York though, and the whole near death thing, Tony had decided that he would try to get along with Rogers, if only for the fact that Steve had been a good friend of his father. He was a good captain and team mate, also, Tony had kind of felt a little sorry for the guy, being a man out of his own time. Tony couldn't begin to imagining what it would be like if he fell asleep and then woke up in the past where there was no computers. It also didn't help that the alpha in him had made it hard for Tony to hate Steve as much as he once did now that he knew that Rogers was an omega. Steve though, was not your normal omega that needed protection, neither were the other omegas on the team.

He shook his head one last time and turned to finish his quest to the kitchen, he didn't get far though before he heard Steve moveing on the bed.

“ Mmmm....Howard.”

Tony glanced over his shoulder at the mention of his father. “That's odd,” he said as he watched Steve slowly sit up. Maybe the omega just got Tony's scent mix up with his father, it wouldn't be the first time that someone told him that their scents were very close to each others. He shook it off though, as he headed back to the couch.“Hey there Sleeping Beauty.” He leaned over the back of it with his arms crossed. Steve glanced at him for a second with a confused look before he started looking around. “If you're looking for your book, I set it on the coffee table. It was about to fall to the ground when I found ya.”

“ Um...Tony?” Steve stared at him and Tony didn't miss the slight disappointment on his face. He was going to make a joke about it but Steve spoke first. “How long was I asleep for?” Steve asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Tony shrugged, “You got me. You were asleep when I came up from the lab.” Tony grinned, he couldn’t pass up the chance to pick on Steve. “I thought that the great Captain America didn't need to sleep?” Steve glared at Tony for a second before he removed the blanket and made to stand, only to fall back onto the couch. Tony stared at the omega. “Hey, are you alright?”

Steve nodded, “I'm fine. I've just been really tired lately.”

“ Don't let Fury hear you say that. Maybe you should have Bruce check you out,” Tony watched as Steve slowly stood again, only to stay standing that time. He moved from the couch's back as Steve started around the sofa to the small flight of stairs that led to the bedrooms. He moved closer to Steve but not too close to give away why. The omega looked a little paler than normal and Tony wanted to be ready to catch him if he started to fall again.

Steve shook his head. “I'll be fine, I think I just need to rest for a while.”

Tony stopped at the bottom step and wondered if he should follow Steve up the stairs or not. “If you need anything just have JARIVS give a call, 'cause honestly man, you do not look good.”

Steve chuckled, “You really know how to talk to an omega Tony.”

Tony grinned, “You know it.” He watched Steve finish the last few steps before he glanced up to the roof. “J, keep an eye on him, will ya? Fury will kill me if I let anything happen to his action figure.”

“ _ Of course sir, _ ”  JARVIS answered.

Tony nodded and continued his quest for the kitchen.

 

~*~

 

Steve headed back down stairs later that day after taken a five hours nap, he hadn't planned on resting that long but it seemed that he had slept through the alarm that he had set. He stopped halfway down the stairs to the living room, as he smelt the Thai take-out that Tony had probably gotten, and had to fight back the nausea in his stomach. Once his stomach settled he took the last steps and, sure enough, found Tony and Bruce sitting on the couch watching something on the television.

Bruce just nodded when he saw Steve entered the room but it was enough to get Tony's attention and made him turn around. “Hey capsicle! You feeling better?”

Steve nodded as he leaned on one of the wing-back chair that Tony insisted on having. “I wasn't feeling sick Tony, I was just tried.”

“ I didn't say you were sick, I just asked if you were feeling better.”

“ You do look a little pale,” Bruce commented.

Steve smiled at the other omega. “I'm fine, I was just a little tried, that's all.”

“ Is that why you rested for almost five hours?” Tony asked.

Steve sighed, shook his head, stood, and started towards the kitchen.

“Do you want some take-out? Tony got enough for all of us.” Bruce called. 

He knew that he should probably eat something, if he didn't they would probably worry about him more. But the smell of the Thai just wasn't settling with his stomach. He found where Clint kept all of his cans of soup and grabbed a chicken noddle one and started to get that ready. He leaned back against the small island in the middle of the kitchen, with his back towards the others, while he waited for the soup to finish heating up in the microwave.

Tony laughed at something and Steve closed his eyes at the sound. It reminded him of another alpha's laugh.

Images of Howard flashed though his thoughts and he couldn't help but compare the younger Stark to his father, though Tony have claimed that he's nothing like his dad. Steve smiled, Tony hadn't known Howard when Steve had, back before he became one of the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. and was spending so much time looking for Steve and fighting evil. Howard had been so much like Tony back then, he always had to be the life of the party, the center of attention, one of the reason why Steve had loved him so much. Howard was everything that Steve wasn't and yet somehow they made the perfect couple.

Peggy had joked once that she was surprised that they never officially bonded. Steve always told her that they were waiting for the war to end and Howard would say that he just wasn't the bonding type. Which was why Steve had been shocked to learn that Howard had gotten bonded and had a son but at the same time he couldn't hate the alpha for not waiting. As far as everyone knew Steve was dead and he wouldn't have wished a lonely life for the alpha that he loved so much.

Tony laughed again and it pulled Steve from his thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder at the two on the couch, he hadn't told Tony about him and Howard and he wasn't sure if he should. Things had started off rough between them and some things were still hard. He could tell that Tony still held a grunge against him or not for taken so much of Howard's attention but Steve couldn't do anything about that. The best that he could do was try to get along with Tony, at least for Howard.

The microwave binged but as he moved to stand the nausea hit him again, along with a wave of dizziness. He caught himself on the counter as he started to fall but unfortunately he knocked over some cups that were by the sink. One rolled off the counter before he could stop it and fell to the ground with a crash.

He barely heard someone yell something before Tony was by his side with an arm around Steve's waist and the other under the arm that Steve had wrapped around his stomach.

“ Steve?” Bruce was soon on his other side with the back of his hand against Steve's forehead. Steve tried to shake it off but Bruce held it there for a few second before he pulled back, confusion written all over his face. “You don't have a fever. Maybe we should take you to the medical floor.”

Steve shook his head, he didn't care much for doctors. Just like with Bruce, he was always worried that they would try something with his blood. “I'm fine, really.”

“ Really? Tell that to Clint's  _ James Bond  _ coffee mug.” Tony commented.

“ I'm fine Tony, I just tripped, that's all.” He tried to make his point by letting go of the counter. He found that that was a bad idea as his legs gave out from under him, luckily Tony was still holding him.

“ Okay, no arguments, you're going to the med floor.” Steve was going to say something but his voice caught in his throat as Tony all but lifted him up and started dragging him to the door of the elevator with Bruce close behind him. He was caught half way between the concern that they were showing and the fact that Tony had almost picked him up off the floor. He hadn't believed that Tony was that strong, alpha or not.

“ _ Sir, I've already informed Dr. Pierson that you're on your way to the med level.” _ JARVIS sounded from overhead as they stepped into the elevator.

“ Thanks J,” Tony answered.

Steve wanted to comment again that he was fine, that he didn't need to go anywhere but as the elevator started to move his vision suddenly became blurry and he grabbed onto Tony's arms still around his waist as he started to go down again. He felt Bruce move closer to his other side and took hold of his free arm. He could barely make out what they were saying as his vision faded out completely, the last thing Steve remembered hearing was the binged from the elevator sounding that it had stopped.

 

~*~

 

Tony sat on one of the chair in the small waiting room of the med floor as his foot tapped out some random song. He hated waiting, not just waiting in a hospital but waiting for anything. He needed to be doing something, not sitting on a chair staring at the wall in a white room. He had made a mental note to have Pepper hire someone to repaint the room. But Dr. Pierson wouldn’t let him go into the room with them while they ran the tests. He had argued but was convinced by Bruce to let it go and to go the other room and call the rest of the team, most of all Coulson, to let them know where they were. Just in case they came back and couldn’t find anyone on the common level. Bruce promised that he would come get him once they found something out.

He had already called and left messages on all of their voice mail, all but Fury, he didn't feel like dealing with the dictator at the time and he was pretty neither did Steve.

Coulson was the first person he called and his fellow alpha was not happy. Luckily, it turned out that Phil was with Clint and Natasha so Tony list of numbers went down, unfortunately that meant there was lesser things for him to do. He had no idea on how to get a hold of Thor on Asgard but the thunder god always seemed to know when something was going on with the team and would probably show up on his own in time. He even called Pepper and asked her to cancels any meeting that he might have had, even if she wasn’t his PA anymore she was still helpful when it came to things like that. She had even offered to cancels her own meeting and come to the tower but he told her not to worry that much, it was most likely nothing too bad but had promised to call if it turned out to be.

He had just pulled his phone out to check his e-mails when Coulson, Clint, and Natasha came through the door. Tony didn’t get to finish standing before Coulson was asking him questions. Tony held his hands up to get him to be quiet.

“ Dr. Pierson wouldn’t let me stay while they were running the tests and I think the only reason that she let Bruce hang around was because he’s another omega. I don’t know what’s wrong but Bruce is going to come get me if they found something.” 

“ What happened?” Coulson asked. 

Tony shrugged. “Steve was complaining about being tried, he took a five hours nap, then he passed out in the kitchen. So Bruce and I bought him here.”

“ You know he doesn’t like doctors,” Natasha stated as she took a seat. 

They all stopped and turned to the female alpha as she rested her hands behind her head.

Clint chuckled. “Do any of us?”

Tony grinned at the omega agent. It was true though, they all had their different reasons but none of the Avengers care much for doctor. Tony had really only put the medical floor into the tower’s plan because Pepper asked him to.

“ He probably just got that cold that’s been going around S.H.I.E.L.D..” Clint commented as he took the seat next to Natasha and pulled Coulson into the one next to him and moved their chairs closer together.

Coulson shook his head. “That can’t be it, something else is wrong. Captain Rogers doesn’t get sick.”

Clint glanced at Tony before he wrapped his arm around the alpha’s shoulders and rested his head against Coulson. “Everyone get sick Phil.”

“ Not Steve,” Tony answered, “at least not according to his file, and my father.” Tony didn’t stop that last part from sounded a little bitter. It was another thing that his father had always talked about; how Captain Steve Rogers never got sick, the whole camp could be down with a bug of some kind but Steve would still be running mission. He didn’t say anything to the glare that Coulson gave him but moved back to the chair that he had been sitting on before the others had shown up, across the room. The alpha agent may be bonded to Clint but he cared for Steve as a brother, not just the crazy fan that most people thought of him as. 

“Most of those files are from before he got frozen,” Clint said as he placed his free hand on Phil's thigh as if to calm him down. “We've found a few more bugs since then, or maybe it was something that he ate. You can't tell me that the super soldier stuff is able to fight off Tony's bad cooking.” 

Tony almost growled at Clint's joke and was going to defended his cooking when the door opened to Bruce walking into the room. Tony grinned realizing that Bruce hadn't noticed them, he was looking over some papers that he held in his hands with his glasses at the tip of his nose. It was something that the doctor that Tony couldn't help but find cute. But the cuteness was ruined by the confusion and worry in his.

Tony moved first and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Clint as Coulson turned to him after Clint held him in his seat. Bruce may have opened up a little bit more to them in the past month but he could still be jumpy when it came to some things. Someone jumping on front of him when he hasn't noticed them was one of those things.

“Bruce?” Tony whispered stepping to Bruce's side. He waited for Bruce to look up at him and noticed the others before going on. “What is it?” Tony asked as he stepped in front of the omega. “If I didn't know better, you look like we've finally found something that you can't explain, which I can't believe.”

Bruce glanced at the paper work once more. “I...” his eyes danced between Tony and the others. “I  _ can't _ explain this. Dr. Pierson ran the tests three times just to make sure but they all came back the same.” 

“What wrong with Cap?” Clint asked from his seat, he was still holding Coulson down. 

Bruce opened and closed his mouth a few times but didn't say anything. Tony finally sighed and took the paper work from him. He glanced over everything that was written on them but it was about halfway down the paper that made him stop. He looked to Bruce and back to the result. “This can't be right.”

“It is,” Bruce said. “We haven't told Steve yet though, Dr. Pierson isn't really sure how to tell him.” 

Tony shook his head, “But this can't be. S.H.I.E.L.D files states that he doesn't have cycles anymore, that this can't happen.”

Bruce shrugged. “Like I said, we ran the tests three times. We could try running them again but they're come back saying the same thing.”

“He hasn't even been with an alpha since he woke up.” 

“Stark?” Natasha asked sitting up in her seat. 

“What is it?” Clint asked. 

Tony waited until Bruce nodded before turning to the others. “I guess we're going have to baby proof the tower.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Banner] An Alpha's Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072059) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst)




End file.
